ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney Princesses' Adventure/Transcript
Transcript (Shows the (Shows Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures logo) Act One: After the events of Ralph Breaks the Internet/Disney Meeting/Girls Night Out/ (It cuts to the World of the Internet where Vanellope Von Schweetz is driving around from Slaughter Race to Video Gametopia to BuzzzTube to Oh My Disney. She stops as she gets out of her car and walks out to the Disney Princess Line-up room.) * Vanellope: (Narrates) Ever since I left Sugar Rush and still contacted Ralph after staying in Wifi, I've met so many people I've never seen before. Like Ruby, (a girl, with brunette hair, black jacket, red shirt, black pants, and boots, is holding a box of new parts to repair the BuzzzTube train) who has a great caring mood and a bad temper when something tries to hurt her family, Alice (a blonde girl, with a black bow, blue dress, white apron, white socks, and black mary jane shoes, is walking to the shop where she wants to get a perfect dress.), she's known for her very good skills in singing and still learning on how to do golf, Jazz (A black-haired girl, with a pink dress and black boots when she was 11 years old, is now 18 years old and her clothes are changed into a hot pink shirt, blue jeans, and black boots with heels. She is taking a box of her stuff and memories of her childhood, adulthood, her family's reunion, her friends and her new friends and books to her storage room so she can move to a new place.), she now lives with her older sister, (Jazz walks to the shop) and Launchpad, (A pilot, with orange hair, brown pilot jacket, faded yellow pants, a blue hat, and black boots, is helping a girl, with red pigtails, light red shirt, light pink skirt, cute socks, and white boots with hearts on the corner and her name is Judy Johnson, who is the member of the Heroettes, with the girls' box of hero equipment.) he is Judy's best friend/crush but her sister thinks that he is kinda more of a friend to her. Since then, I've never seen anything like this. I wish the others back at the arcade would've seen this. (It cuts to the Disney Meeting room where she, the princesses, Jazz, Yesss, and the others are talking about the news of a new princess coming to the world of the internet.) * Yesss: Well everyone, today we're going to meet a new princess. Her name is Paranora, she's shy and hiding somewhere. So, you may have to find her or she may come to meet us all. * Ariel: Does that mean we'll have a party for her Act Two: The Girls meets Paranora/A new video game/Rumors begins (Vanellope returns from Oh My Disney, where the princesses are Act Three: Another Meeting and Vanellope's thoughts/Party Set-up/Welcome Party for Paranora (The Disney characters return to the meeting where the princesses are talking about what happened to Act Four: Jazz's Disappearance/More Rumors and Disappearances/Paranora Makes an Escape Act Five: Welcome to Happiness Forever/ Category:Friendly Girl's Ideas Category:Transcripts